Tu final feliz
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Relato para las que no puedan esperar al estreno del domingo. Situado justo en el momento en que Regina se aleja del Grannis tras encontrarse con Marian (4X01), los finales felices son posibles. Swanqueen!


Titulo: Tu final feliz

-¡Regina!- gritó Emma dando un paso dispuesta a seguirla, Hook estiró su brazo deteniéndola –dale espacio Emma-, ella lo observó sintiéndose culpable de todo, había arruinado sin quererlo el final feliz de Regina.

La alcaldesa caminaba a paso ligero con su vista algo turbada por el dolor, necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar, había sido humillada e insultada delante de los suyos, delante de su hijo, le habían roto el corazón y se sentía despreciada. Varias veces le sonó el movil y pudo ver en la pantalla que se trataba de Emma, ella entró en su casa, desconsolada, sintiéndose estúpida, había reprimido sus instintos para no hacerle un hechizo a Marian y convertirla en rata, o algo peor.

A Regina el costó abrir la puerta de los nervios, entró y le pareció todo tan vacío como su corazón, entró apenada, olvidando cerrar la puerta tras de sí, subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto. Observó su cama, donde tantas veces había imaginado yacer junto a su amado, y tantas veces despertado sin tenerlo al lado.

Se despojó de sus zapatos y de la chaqueta violentamente esparciéndolo por el cuarto, se quitó la falda, y cerrando la puerta apoyó sus brazos en la misma, olía a madera de pino, dejó caerse apoyando su frente en ella y brotaron de sus ojos lágrimas amargas, se giró sobre sí misma y dejó caer su cuerpo con pesar en la fría puerta, cayendo sin darse cuenta sobre el suelo.

Respiró agitadamente varias veces, se sentía asfixiada, se desabrochó varios botones, los más altos de su blusa, y se acurrucó en sus piernas.

Un ruido se escuchó a través de la puerta -¿Regina estás ahí?- se oía bastante flojo, no supo identificar quien era, ni quería hacerlo.

-Seas quien seas vete- dijo aguantando el dolor y estirando las piernas vencida.

La voz se escuchó ahora más fuerte –Eh, Regina ¿te encuentras bien?, quise seguirte pero.. toc toc Emma golpeó la puerta varias veces -¿Estás bien?- Emma estaba preocupada.

-Por favor.. vete..- dijo Regina rota de dolor, y empezó a gemir, así que se tapó la cara para que no la escuchara.

-Regina voy a entrar

-No lo hagas- se agitó un poco, aprisionando más su espalda a la puerta, casi sintiendo a Emma a través de ella.

En ese momento se escuchó a Emma alejarse pisando de forma decidida.

-Puedo hacerlo, piensa en lo que ella te enseñó, solo tienes que usar tu instinto… - se dijo la rubia frente a la casa de Regina mientras aunaba en la distancia las palmas de sus manos con sus ojos cerrados concentrada. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo y se sintió ligera.

Desde dentro, Regina estaba más calmada, sus ojos no lo demostraban pero su respiración se había normalizado, ahora estaba inquieta pensando que estaría haciendo Emma.

Una brizna de viento entró por la ventana que estaba abierta unos centímetros, y Regina pudo ver la silueta de Emma levitando, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana. La rubia abrió la ventana y entró dando un salto hacia dentro. La luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla de noche la iluminó un poco, dio un paso hacia Regina, que seguía en el suelo, y tenia las piernas encogidas, quiso acercarse cautelosa, temía que huyera, o que la dañara sin querer, una Regina como la actual, herida, era algo imprevisible.

Casi sin mirarla a los ojos se sentó a su lado, apoyando su espalda también en la puerta y dejando estirar una de sus piernas. Apoyó su brazo izquierdo en su propia rodilla y cogió valor para enfrentarse a su mirada.

Giró su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que ella mantenía el rostro escondido entre sus piernas, como si quisiera huir de la realidad. Emma le acarició la parte de la espalda que no estaba pegada a la puerta y entonces ella la miró.

Emma se encontró paralizada ante esa mirada mezcla entre chocolate y sangre, por la rojez de sus ojos, ¿cuánto llevaría llorando?, se preguntó. Su nariz también tenía un tono rosáceo y se sintió una mierda.

Con su dedo le levantó la barbilla y le dijo de forma suave, cercana, en voz baja –Lo siento mucho- Regina desvió la mirada. Emma posó su mano sobre la rodilla de ella, y entonces notó que no llevaba falda, le pareció más indefensa que nunca a la par que sexy. –Vine a este pueblo a traer los finales felices a todo el mundo, y eso te incluye a ti- Emma notó como una lágrima caía sin darse cuenta de su rostro y se apresuró a secársela. Regina estaba temblando. Emma le retiró las lágrimas que manchaban la tez de Regina a la par que acariciaba su pierna con intención de tranquilizarla, de darle cariño, de confortarla. Inesperadamente Regina dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y entrelazaron sus manos. Este gesto provocó un espasmo en Emma que le hizo tener una visión, en ésta se vio a si misma con Regina en un embarcadero, ambas estaban sentadas en la zona más entrada a un precioso lago, ambas estaban abrazadas, se separaron sonrientes y Regina le dijo "Te quiero", Emma sonrió ampliamente y la besó con dulzura, Henry apareció nadando sobre una colchoneta saludándolas. Un flash y vió a Regina cocinando, ella entrando a su casa feliz porque la habían ascendido a comisaria, la saludó con un beso. Flash, ambas durmiendo juntas en la cama de la casa de Regina, abrazadas.

Emma volvió en sí, y vió a Regina observándola preocupada, estaba con las rodillas sobre el suelo -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Tengo que irme.

Emma salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra, totalmente confundida.

A la mañana siguiente Regina era despertada por su teléfono, era Archie, preocupado por ella.

-¿Qué quiere Archie?

-¿Necesita hablar?, vi lo que le sucedió anoche, fue algo muy fuerte y psicológicamente tiene que estar destrozada.

-No me apetece hablar Archie, lo que tengo, .. es ganas de explotar, de desfogarme, necesito..

-Lo que necesita es hacer deporte

-¿Para qué?

-El deporte relaja, distrae, quema energía, y créeme Regina que usted tiene mucha que quemar.

-¿Y qué me aconseja?

-Échese unas carreras, corra.

Regina miró pensativa el teléfono.

Parque de Storybrooke.

Regina practicaba footing por un carril bici situado en la periferia del parque, corría de forma constante mirando al frente. Llevaba unas leggies negras ajustadas y una camiseta de tirantas lila, el pelo recogido en una cola y unas deportivas. Hacía mucho que no usaba su ropa de deporte mas que para limpiar la casa.

Había algo que desconocía, y era que Emma la había estado siguiendo, de hecho estuvo todo lo que quedaba de noche en el umbral de su casa, se había llegado a dormir en un par de ocasiones. Y cuando escuchó a través de la ventana de Regina el teléfono, supo que se despertaría. Era sábado y no tenía que trabajar, y su cómplice Henry le había traído el desayuno al coche.

-¿Otra operación cobra mamá?

-Nada de eso cariño, gracias por traerme el desayuno, y ahora, vete con los abuelos-le despeinó mientras el pequeño se quejaba, quería quedarse con su madre.

Emma perdió la pista de Regina en el parque y comenzó a andar rápido buscándola entre caminos de altos arbustos y árboles secos, ¿dónde se había metido?, ésa era una zona alejada y descuidada, parecía que la vegetación acompañase a los sentimientos de ambas.

Cuando cruzó una hilera de arbustos secos salió a un pasillo donde se chocó con alguien. Era ella, agitada por el deporte y con algo de sudor sobre la cara, la miraba sorprendida. Con la boca abierta ambas ninguna decía nada, y Emma no pudo dejarla escapar –Te he estado ocultando algo.

Regina tenía apoyadas sus manos sobre sus rodillas, descansando la parte alta del cuerpo, alzó una ceja -¿Cómo?

Se mostraba intrigada más que enfadada.

-Anoche, cuando estábamos en tu habitación.. – a Emma le resultó rara la frase -… tuve una visión.

Regina quiso dejarla hablar, aun con la respiración agitada, ahora parecía que Emma era la que venía de hacer deporte, se la veía nerviosa.

-En ella salíamos tú y yo, estábamos en un embarcadero, abrazadas, y nos besamos, y se nos veía tan felices .. Henry nadaba feliz, todo era felicidad, era …

-Como un final de cuento- terminó Regina.

-Como un final feliz-Emma metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y giró su cara.

Regina lo tenía decidido, algo desde dentro se lo decía, y desde hace más de lo que imaginaba. Se acercó a ella, la tomó del cuello y la besó. Emma no se lo esperaba y tardó 2 segundos en ser consciente de ello, sintiendo los labios de Regina posados sobre los suyos, sabían a salado, correspondió al beso cuando la morena entreabrió su boca e hizo el beso más profundo, cálido, y húmedo. Se lamieron, saborearon, se degustaron y mordisquearon sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en sus cuerpos.

Regina se separó de Emma, que estaba recuperando el aliento y dijo –Lo siento.. voy.. a.. – señaló hacia el camino -… seguir corriendo- se giró y comenzó lentamente a correr.

Emma sintió al verla alejarse un extraño cosquilleo, se sintió vacía, se giró para marcharse cuando una voz de niño gritó desde detrás de un arbusto -¡han revivido! ¡Las flores ya no están secas!

Emma dio un brinco y con los ojos desorbitados observó a Henry, que salió tras una zona llena de flores y corrió hacia su madre abrazándola. Aun se podía ver a Regina corriendo a unos 20 metros, el niño la miró abrazando a Emma y alzó su vista hacia su madre –Hacéis muy buena pareja

Emma lo miró nerviosa y a su vez avergonzada de que Henry hubiese presenciado eso.

-¡Mira mamá!- Henry señaló a Regina, que estaba ya a 50 metros, quieta en mitad del camino, los árboles comenzaron a crecer y a desarrollar ramas y verdes hojas. Emma vio pétalos de flores abrirse, el cantar de los pájaros empezó a sonar a su alrededor. No podía verla bien, pero Regina estaba mirándoles. Henry agarró a su madre de la mano y la incitó a correr hacia Regina.

Se pararon a 3 metros de la morena, la observaron parada mirando atónita el entorno, un pajarito azul se posó sobre el brazo de Regina y comenzó a andar dando saltitos hacia su cabeza, Regina lo seguía con la mirada y Henry rió.

-¿Por qué está pasando esto?- le preguntó Regina a Henry.

-¿Es que no lo sabes?- miró a Emma esperando la respuesta -¿es que no sabes tampoco? ¿acaso ninguna sabéis identificar el amor verdadero?.

Una ardilla salió de entre unos matorrales y se puso en el hombro de Emma, Regina rió ante el brinco de la sheriff. Emma la miró, el pajarito que tenia en la cabeza Regina ahora estaba posado sobre su mano, y acercándoselo ya posado sobre su dedo índice le dio un beso en el pico. Y cientos de pajaritos comenzaron a volar por el cielo de Storybrooke saliendo de los frondosos árboles.

-Henry, ¿puedes ir a mirar si funciona la fuente?.- le dijo Regina ya algo más seria, el niño pilló la indirecta y se marchó sonriendo. Regina se acercó a Emma y la agarró del antebrazo guiándola hacia un banquito que estaba cercano.

Cuando ambas se sentaron Regina fue directa -¿Y Garfio?

-Bueno, ya sabes como son los piratas, tuvimos una pelea ayer cuando no me dejó seguirte.

-Lo siento..

-¿Sabes?, esta semana no ha sido la única "ex" que ha aparecido por Storybrook.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que lo hemos dejado, no puedo estar con alguien al que si se le presenta una mejor oportunidad me vaya a dejar.

-Dímelo a mí.. ¿es que no podemos ser felices nunca?

-¿Es que siempre tienen que hacernos daño, que traicionarnos?

Ambas hablaban mirando hacia una pareja de ardillas que se encontraba persiguiéndose la una a la otra jugando.

A la vez se miraron a los ojos y Emma negó con la cabeza –Hood no sabe lo que se pierde- y le acarició el cuello, que llevaba descubierto por la cola.

-Hook se ha echado a perder

Emma rió. Ambas rieron y comenzaron, aun con la sonrisa en la boca a acercarse lentamente, poco a poco, respirando la una de la otra, y respirando el olor a jazmín de las flores del alrededor.

Se besaron tiernamente, con sinceridad, con decisión, con la intención de hacer realidad la visión de Emma, la visión… que también había tenido Regina.

FIN


End file.
